


Teneritas

by Ooze



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Friend's OC, I don't think it's even that mature ???, Implied Nudity, trust me I can't write the stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooze/pseuds/Ooze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little more than a year, they stood at the cusp of a new phase in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teneritas

It was with gentle hands that he ran his touch across her skin, palms smoothing over the surface with fingers grazing just as lightly. It was a kind of mildness that he hadn’t been known to touch with, yet it was very much his own and a natural part of his person. And though he’d used his hands so ruthlessly on so many occasions, it was _now_ that his hands were at their softest, and it was such a strange thing for him—but pleasant all the same. With every paced breath, he ran those same hands down her arms, from shoulder to elbow, and in the process had inadvertently pulled her ever closer. There was no protest, and he was almost _relieved_. And as his fingers invaded the fringes of her back, _hers_ crawled up his chest, stopping when they’d found the scar that decorated his otherwise pristine flesh. A memento of a clash, and of a brother gone—though mostly healed now, and he was no longer troubled by the imperfection he wore. Its significance paled in comparison to the weight of the position he so willingly placed himself in now. The past would stay out of the present.

He was careful when his still traveling fingers skirted the ends of her own scars, fully mindful of them as a feathered touch swept across and away. He felt her tense, and in response brought his face closer to her own; foreheads touched, a kiss like velvet placed upon her cheek with lips left to linger. Shallower breathing followed as his touch glided along her flanks, stopping just above her hips as a reluctance, a hesitation invaded. He could not let his hands wander any farther; it was not in him, be it confidence or consent. But enough trust had been established between them, otherwise these lengths would not have been reached.  

Still, his hands were pulled away and instead cupped her face. Something within him bloomed as he fixed gentle, warm lips upon hers. With the tempo of his heartbeat quickening, so too had his pecks, and soft whimpers now went along with his lavish affection. Self-control now sat on the brink of falling into a void, and though he fought to retain it, he also wished to let it go. Some kind of desire—a want for more—came upon him, but it wasn’t so much a call for _lust_ as it was more the desire to simply _kiss and hold_ , to continue doing so; to bask and indulge in the unspoiled emotion that poured out from the depths of his blackened heart. He thought he was empty, but now…

_Too much._

He broke away, taking a moment to look into those merciful eyes. She was no angel, not even by halves, but she’d been more heavenly in nature than the celestial kingdom itself. The seraphs might have denied him, but he was more than content with what had accepted him in the end. Faults, mistakes, sins and all—that was how he turned himself in, and willingly she’d embraced him. He was not deserving of such _mercy_ , and yet he found himself at the center of it; becoming lost in blue sapphires as she in turn stared into cobalt pools of liquid fire. He gave her a look of longing, every feature upon his face soft and so unlike him. Where was the demon? Oh, yes: _vanquished by ardor_.

It took seconds to communicate their emotions. There was a flush of pink that overtook her, and it looked as if she might have wanted to avert her gaze. He would not give her the chance—a fresh wave of kisses claimed her lips, but now with more force than previously. It was simple zeal that resulted in this, and neither of them fought against it. His fingers crawled to the back of her head, tangling in her hair as they slid smoothly across her scalp. He’d been giving himself more control, assuming a dominant stance without intentionally meaning to. And though at first he thought there was no need to satisfy a carnal craving, it immediately became clear to him that he was no longer sure. He hadn’t known the feeling, so what could he base himself on now? More greedily did he kiss, more desperately did he seem to touch; more whimpers and shallow gasps escaped him, and each warm trace of his lips moved further away from her own.

Hands were replaced with every new inch covered—he worked from her lips down to her neck, and from thence even further to her clavicle. While he left a trail of deep kisses to linger upon her skin, he’d brought his grasp to her arms once more, and she in turn had wound them around the nape of his neck, drawing him nearer. He felt goosebumps upon her, and somehow this had resulted in a small smile to claim him. And just as suddenly as he’d started, he slowed to a stop with his face pulling away. That smile still prevailing upon his features, he gave her another look, and there seemed to be a rosiness to his flesh which hadn’t quite been there before. They both gazed at one another in much the same way, and it was his voice that broke the mounting silence.  

“Should we go on?”


End file.
